The present invention relates to a connecting member for mutually-oscillating components on vehicle windscreen-wiper blades, such as the center, intermediate and/or end rocker arms.
Particularly on metal windscreen-wiper blades, the said connecting members are currently known to be made either of plastic, often bent over into engagement with the rocker arms, or of metal with rivets, etc. for assembly. In addition to the said members being difficult to assemble automatically, a further drawback involved in many designs is the existence of rubbing between the mutually-oscillating metal components on the wiper blade.